When Camus Got Insomnia
by ltifal
Summary: A short parody bout Camus who get a hard time to sleep and how his fellow friends try to cure his insomnia


Authoress note : again!!!! Me again!!!! Hope you'll not bored because you see me again, no? u What?? You bored??? Uh okay than don't read this. Ehh Milo??? Please read the disclaimer!!! 

Milo : NO, I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME STUPID!!!

Tifa : o well next time you'll more suffer if you not read this.

Milo : uh-oh allright, She don't own this Saint Seiya thing. Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada. Now you happy?

Tifa : thanks

_When Camus Got Insomnia_

Tic… tac… tic… tac… tic… tac… klik… kuku… kuku… it's two o'clock… klik… tic … tac… tic… tac. It's two o'clock AM, it's really a quiet night, the weather is not so cold nor so hot, it's really a perfect night for sleeping.

Ugh, grmlll. Huh, what was that?

"I CAN'T SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice could be hear from Aquarius Temple, seems very very despresed..

(Tifa as narrator : Uh, I think Camus had a hard time trying to get some sleep tonight... I mean, this morning.)

"YOU!!! Narrator!!! Shut up!!!! I'm trying to get some sleep!!!" said Camus again when he spots the narrator pops in front of him

(Tifa : Uh, sorry, it is good to sleep… it is good to sleep singing)

"Shut up!!!" throws a pillow towards the narrator

(Tifa : Eck, geez! Ok, ok!)

"Just write it, ok!?? Some fans are already bored!!" glaring at the authorees since she always make him correction Milo and him a victim…

(Tifa : Geez, all right, all right!)

"Grmmll!!!!" Camus picks up his pillow and tries to sleep again, he lays down and moves his body to the left. Tic… tac… tic… tac…1 minute, 2, 3... Camus moves his body to the right side. Tic… tac… tic… tac… 4 minutes, 5, 6. Camus gets up from his bed, goes to the kichen, then grabs his mug (a gift from his beloved friend), gets some water, drinks it, then goes back to his room, sits down on the bed, lays down, closes his eyes again. Tic…tac…tic…

"ARGHHHH!!!! This tictactictac thing makes me nervous, cut that out!!!!"

(Tifa : Sorry.)

"Enough!!!!!!!!! Maybe I should take a walk!" throws his blangket and get up.. jumps up from the bed.

(Tifa : At two???)

"DAA!!!! I am going to Milo's temple." Said the Aquarius again, while he takes a few step to the door

(Tifa : But Milo -)

"Sleeping! I know! Who cares? I will wake him up!!!" Camus goes out in his pajama, then goes all the way down to Milo's temple. Yes, walking! To the Capricorn's temple…

At Capricorn Temple… we could heard a snore comes from one room "ZZzz... snore…huh? What the…" feeling someone cosmos then goes out of his room, then what he see is Camus. "Hey, what are you doing in here??!!!!"

"Just passing by." A shrugs as he passes the coridor.

"At two???" Syura raises his eyesbrowns then looks at his watch (okay a watch?? Whatever)

"Shut up!!! You!! Go sleep again!!!!" then goes outside to the exit

"Hah! You pass by and yell at me?!!"

"Mind your own business!!!" a yell…

"Eck!! Damn you!! Coming at two, yelling at me, then walking away!!" A yawn… "I'm sleepy... Ah, forget that, I'll fight him tomorrow."

Camus passes Capricorn Temple, then goes all the way to Sagittarius Temple.

At Sagittarius Temple

"Zzz... huh?! Someone is coming!!" the Sagitarius feels something then carefully goes out from his room, then looks around his temple and finds Camus. "What are you doing here, Camus!?"

"Just passing by."

"At... err... two?? Where are you going?"

"Milo!"

"At two? To Milo?" a gasp.. "What for?!" a grin.. "Sneaking into his room and doing something? I didn't know that you really were a ga… I mean, I've heard a gossip, but…" a paused

"What???? Gossip?!! Nothing going on between us!! He is my best friend! Just like Shaka and Mu!!"

"Shaka and Mu are gay too??? My gosh!!!" as he said that he puts his hands on both his cheeks

"DAAA!!!! It is of no use to talk to you."

A yawn.. "I understand that. Just kidding, Camus." Another grin.

"Good!" finally Camus goes away to the exit

"Eh!"

"What?!" hearing the call he turns back and face his senpai..

"Be gentle to Milo! Wink.."

"ARGH!!!! Go sleep, you damnit!" go outside before the Sagitarius teased him again. While Aiolos rolls on the floor, laughing!!

Finally Camus gets himself in front of (err... no, the exit of) Scorpion Temple. He quickly runs to Milo's room, then slams the door, and then quickly pulls Milo.

"MILOOOO!!!!!"

"ZZ... arghhh!! What? Huh? Where's the fire???" then realizes whoever pulled him before "Huh? Camus!!! What the hell are you doing here????"

"I can't sleep!!!"

"HAAA!!!! Just because of that you are yelling at me? At two-thirty?????" looking at the clock beside his bed on the table.

"Yes!!!"

A yawn "So what do you want??? I'm sleepy!"

"Do you know a cure for insomnia???" still pulling Milo's skirt

Another yawn "Well, yes..."

"Good! Tell me… Milo??" looks at the scorpio who already falling asleep again.. "Hey!!!!" shakes his friend body..

"ZZzzz... the hell, you, Camus... sleep here!!!" hugs Camus and places the Aquarius Saint besides him

"… Ok. Maybe I should try to sleep here then." closes his eyes

Tic… tic… tic… tic… one minute has passed, 2, 3… tic… tic… tic… 7, 8, 9… tic... tic… tic...

"ARGHHH!!!!!! Still can't sleep!!!!" the yell almost makes Milo jumps from the bed.

"pahhh! Damn you, Camus! All right, all right!" Milo gets out of his room, then goes to the kicthen. Several minutes later he comes back with a glass in his hand. "Here" another yawn.

"What is this?" scanning the contain of the glass

"It's hot chocolate milk, drink it. Maybe you will feel a lot better." As he said that he moves himself to his bed and sits beside the aquarius.

"… Can I add some ice cubes?" a paused

"What?! An ice cubes??? Have you lost your mind? Hot milk can prevent insomnia, and you wanna add some ice cubes? My gosh, for Athena!"

"…… Uh, well, it is too hot..." another paused then looks at Milo who currently gived up debating with his friend.

"All right, geez!" goes to the kicthen, picks some ice cubes, goes back to his room "Here."

"Thank you."

"Are you gonna sleep here?" slips under the blangket and prepare to sleep again.

"I think I am."

"Suit yourself." A shrug "Zzzzzz..."

After drinking his cold milk, Camus lays down besides Milo, then closes his eyes. Several minutes later…

"……….. Milo…"

"Zzzzzzzz..."

"MILOO!!! STILL CAN'T SLEEP!!!!"

"Eckk!!! Grumble grumble… Ok, ok, I give up. Maybe Shaka can think of another way to cure your insomnia."

"Are you sure?" Without a word, Milo grabs Camus's hand, then teleports to Shaka's temple... errr... no, Shaka's room!!! Our Shaka.. of course asleep but he awakes as he feels their cosmos "ZZzzzzzz… hem??? What are you two doing here???"

"This yawn… insomnia guy made me got a headache!"

"Huh? Camus got insomnia?" raises one of his eyesbrown.

"Yeah, can you use your method? So I can sleep peacefully tonight. (I suppose this morning?)" a glare to Camus since he disturbed his peacefull sleep..

"Hmm... ok, maybe I can. There's… Zzzzz..." falls asleep

"Shaka??!!!!" the scorpis walks to Shaka's bed then shakes his body

"… If you sleep, who is going to help me with this insomnia!?" Camus crosses his hand while leaning at the wall

"Eh, sorry … Zzzzz..."

"Shaka?!!!!!!"

"All right, hmm... we can use yoga."

"Hyoga?" a blink as he looks at the scorpio with confused face

"YOGA, NOT HYOGA!!!! Here, put your leg like this, on the back of your head, then …"

"Like that? No way! It looks idiotic!"

"…" a paused.. see the silent Virgo, Milo raises his eyesbrown, Shaka might be sleep again so he called him "Shaka???"

"… Milo, could you do me a favour?" surprisingly the virgo didn't fall asleep as Milo prediction..

"Huh?!!"

"Please, put my leg into the normal position!" a blink from Milo "It has been 4 years since last time I did yoga, so my legs stucked."

Hearing the sentences, Milo and Camus falls down. Then, after "ouch" and "ouch", finally they manage to release Shaka's legs into the normal position

"There's any other way to cure insomnia, Shaka?" asks the scorpio again after finally put Shaka's leg on its normal position..

"I know meditation!" a lamp suddenly appears above him.. "Here. Camus, sit like this."

"Ok." Do as he said

"Hey, you too!"

"What? Me? What for? I wanna sleep on my bed!"

"Just do IT!!!!"

"Pah!" Milo do as Shaka's said

"Good! Now listen to my instructions: take a long breath, hold it for several seconds… let it out, ok, like that, in, hold, out, in, hold… Zzzzz" Shaka easily fall asleep.

"Zzzz..." ah.. it's seem that Milo finally fall asleep too, we see our insomnia guy??

"………." Silent..

(Tifa : Sstttt! whisper I think the meditation worked! Well, they're sleeping peacefully and so… I have to end this f…)

"STILL CAN'T SLEEP!!!!!"

(Tifa: Oh, my big mouth!)

"Guys, it's not working!" again another disturbed to Milo sleep, right now even Shaka lets out a grumble.. and oh –beep- and –beep-

"Shaka?!! Wow! I didn't know that you could use such words!" a sweatdrop.. Milo looks at Shaka with a blink

"I give up!" said the virgo as he raises his hand indicated that he already give up

"So?" looks at the scorpio then at virgo

"Maybe Mu has an idea to cure your insomnia!" as Shaka said that, he wakes up from his meditation position and walks rather angry to Camus

"Great, one more victim caused by Camus's insomnia!" Then quickly Shaka and Milo grab Camus's hands and teleport to Aries Temp… I mean, Mu's room.

Without further explaination, they shake the aries as yell.. loud enough to wake all saint in Santuary "MU! WAKE UP!!!!!"

"Zzz… argh!!! Huh!!!! What the…!!! What are you guys doing here???!!!" blinks his eyes several times

"CauseofCamus!!!!" said Shaka very very quick

"Yeah,hegotinsomnia!!!" said Milo again

"Wetriedtocurehim!!!!" continues Shaka

"Butitdidn'twork!!!!" as he said that Milo moves his hand randomly

"ItriedYoga(and stucked)thenmeditation,butdidn'twork!!!!"

"AndItriedhotmilkbuthewantedtocolditsoitdid'twork!!!!"

"Stop talking like that, I can't undestand any single words!!!!! You guys talk too quick!!!" Mu closes his ears as he feel rather confused to translates the words.. Then, once again Shaka and Milo explain what they were talking about up there, but a little slowlier.

"I see, so you got insomnia!"

"For the fifth time: YES!!!!" seem our Camus already upset, his insomnia already distubed him (and his friends)…

"…Why don't you try a traditional cure?"

"Like?..."

"Uh…counting sheeps?"

Massive sweatdrops

" uh..Well, it is worth a try." A shrug from our virgo gold saint…

"So Camus, lay on this big sofa and imagine a fence, then a sheep jumping over it. Ready?"

"Ok, 1... 2... 3... 4..."

5 minutes later.

"102... 103... 104..."

"Zzzz..." seem Milo already falls asleep

"Zzzz..." oh.. Shaka too…

Mu lets out a yawn.

10 minutes later.

"654... 655... 656... 657... 1000..." count Camus very very unpatient… while we could see other gold saints already falls asleep.. "……Still can't SLEEEPPPPPP!!!" yells him again and well, the yell makes other to opens theirs eyes again

"Z... PAH!!!" seems the scorpio already reaches his limit too. While Shaka.. talks another –beep- and –beep-, on the same times grumbling.

"… mumble... mumble..."

"SO?!!" asks the aquarius again, who definetely already give up to his conditions

"Bah, forget about that sheep!" said Mu then he seems to think bout something

"Maybe I should punch him until he goes uncounscious." A punch ready to be lauch to Camus

"NO!!!!" Milo prevents Shaka to hit Camus as he grabs Shaka from the back and drags him backward…

"Camus" a paused.. "imagine this: close your eyes..." said Mu as he tries another method..

"Ok." Do as he said

"Ok, you are in Siberia, a cold weather there, snow starts falling, one snowflake, two, three, four, five..."

"…"

"Camus??" calls Milo as he releases Shaka

"Ssttt!"

"… Zzzzz..." a snore.. which makes the other feel very very relieve..

"Ah, finally he's sleeping!" whisper as he afraid to wakes his best friend who already do his best to sleep and after a long night disturbed by him, of course.

"I guess he will sleep here, Mu?" another whisper, this time from Shaka, as he looks at the aries

"… I guess..." a nod

"I'll go get his pillow and blanket" still whispering, Milo ready to teleport to Aquarius temple.. but stops because he hears Shaka who says : '…Maybe I should sleep here too then'

"WHATT!!!" a blink from Mu which replies by a 'sssttt' from Milo and Shaka in unison..

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.." luckily Camus still asleep. Looking at his friend, Milo finally waid that he will sleep here, too.

"But……" a sigh "ah, whatever!"

Then Milo and Shaka teleport to their temples , then Milo teleports to Aquarius Temple, gets a pillow and a blanket, then goes back to Mu's room. He places the blanket on Camus's body, then he sleeps besides Camus on that big sofa of Mu, while Shaka lays himself besides Mu's bed.

Several minutes later...

"ZZZzzzzz..."

"ZZZzzzz..."

"ZZzzzzz..."

"… Grmll… ugh… Damnit! Now it is my turn: got insomnia!!!!" who?? It's Mu all right?

(Tifa : Gyahahahaha!!! Hope you all enjoy this fic, see ya!)

_OWARI_

**Authoress note :** **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIC, OH YEAH PLEASE R & R AND PLEASE NO FLAME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.**


End file.
